Problemas
by GriisleChan
Summary: Todo el mundo tenia sus propios problemas, ya sean pequeños o muy grandes, y ella no era la excepción. Pero, ese día iba a tener la oportunidad de librarse de uno, de uno de los mas bonitos a su parecer. MacauxMónaco. Gakuen. One-Shot


Hola! prometí que iba a escribir mas sobre esta pareja, y aquí les traigo un flojito fic ambientado en Gakuen~ Por cierto, disculpen mi romance, realmente aun no le agarro muy bien el hilo, al parecer solo me va bien con el AsaKiku X'D

**Disclaimer**: Hetatia no es mio~ ¿Por que rayos tengo que seguir diciendo esto XD?

**Aclaratorias:** posible OOC (mas porque no hay mucha información sobre los personajes y los manejo de acuerdo a lo que se). Nombres humanos: Xuehui (Macau), Briggite (Monaco), Xiang (Hong Kong), Michael (Australia), Derya (Nyo!Turquia), Enma (Belgica) y una mención de Tino 8DD lo se, trabajo con personajes demasiado "x" pero me gusta así XDDD

Sin mas, espero les guste y le den una oportunidad a la pareja (aunque yo no los maneja como quiero XDD necesito practica)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Problemas**

**.**

Se sentía cansada y algo frustrada, ese definitivamente no era su día. Las clases en el instituto se llevaban con normalidad y ella, bueno, ella estaba casi que se lanzaba de un quinto piso, y quien sabe que otra cosa peor. Y todo conllevaba a una sola cosa: Matemática. Así es, la materia le estaba dando demasiados problemas... más de los que ya tenía encima. Para ser sinceros, ella era un poquito exagerada con ciertas cosas…

Desvió la mirada de la pizarra, que estaba totalmente llena de números, letras y otros símbolos que no tenía ni la menor idea de que significaba, y miro su alrededor encontrándose con unos de sus compañeros durmiendo sobre su respectiva mesa, otros jugaban con alguna consola de video juegos, ocultándola con algún libro lo cual algunos tenían al revés, varios dibujaban y hacían garabatos en sus cuadernos, y sin dejar de lado, a ese pequeño grupito que entendía perfectamente la clase y tomaba nota con entusiasmo. Bufo, con clara molestia, pensando que ella hace un par de años atrás era _parte_ de aquel grupo, pero ¿Que le paso? No lo sabía, al parecer su inteligencia se había tomado unas vacaciones permanentes. Obvio, ella no era tan _apasionada_ como ellos.

La profesora seguía dando su clase aun con el ceño fruncido gracias a lo sucedido hace un rato ya, el cuándo saco del salón de clases al australiano y a la turca, véase Michael y Derya, por el estar hablando demasiado justo en medio de su explicación, estos solo murmurando algo como "Da lo mismo, de todas maneras no estaba y ni iba a entender ni mierda" y se retiraron haciéndola molestar mas.

Suspiro con cansancio resignándose el hecho de que no iba a entender nada, otra vez, y apoyo su mentol sobre sus manos. En eso, poso sus ojos azules a dos puestos delante del suyo y justo en la fila del lado derecho encontrándose con otro problema: aquel chico de rasgos asiáticos de la cual se había enamorado recientemente, que se estaba quedando dormido de paso. Y justo era un problema porque realmente no sabía qué hacer… ¿Ir y confesarle lo que sentía o guardárselo para sí con la idea de que solo era un amor de adolescente que pronto pasaría? ¿Y si optaba por lo primero y era rechazada? Ni si quiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero lo hacía sin poder evitarlo, simplemente era del tipo de persona que siempre se imaginaba lo peor.

No se dio cuenta que aquel chico que observaba con disimulo, según ella, también le veía con una apenas visible sonrisa en sus labios…

La clase finalizo y el salón se vació más rápido de lo usual, incluso ella fue una de las primeras en salir del _infierno_, como muchos le decían,dirigiéndose a un lugar tranquilo en el donde pudiera descansar, igual, moría de sueño y todo debido a que la noche anterior no pudo dormir muy bien.

Sin interrupción se llego hasta la terraza del instituto, lugar que usualmente encontraba vacío y se sintió aliviada de verlo así de nueva cuenta. Lanzo su mochila al suelo y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el único muro presente. El silencio lograba que su mente repasara lo que llevaba de día, que no había sido mucho, y algunos de sus pequeños problemas… problemas típicos de una adolescente de su edad, que si pensaba en lo ultimo lograba que se tranquilizara un poco y se sintiera reconfortada porque a pesar de todo ella era una persona con muchísima suerte y muy afortunada. Hubo un momento en donde inicio a sentir los parpados pesados y fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos al mismo tiempo que las imágenes en su cabeza desaparecían… y en menos de unos minutos, se quedo dormida aun en la misma posición.

**.**

-Hoy…-

-¿Hoy? ¿Qué pasa hoy Xuehui?-

El aludido solo sonrió levemente ante la pregunta de uno de sus hermanos menores, Xiang, cuando no se esperaba que este le escuchara.

-Si todo sale a como quiero, será un gran día- le respondió con un tono de voz bastante sereno.

-¿Y si no?- arqueo una ceja, ya sabía mas o menos a lo que refería el mayor. De todos sus hermanos el que más le conocía era él y viceversa- Suerte-

El macanese le dio las gracias y se retiro con la intensión de ir en busca de Briggite. Todo con total tranquilidad, aunque… por dentro se moría de los nervios…

La busco en los lugares que esta solía recorrer, pero al no encontrar rastro de ella decidió preguntarle a una de sus amigas, la chica de Bélgica de nombre Enma.

-Disculpa ¿Has visto a Briggite?- pregunto al divisarla frente a su casillero. La rubia se dio media vuelta, ya sabiendo quien era, y le miro por unos segundos algo extrañada.

-Oh… la vi dirigirse a la terraza- sonrió, cómplice, y con uno de sus dedos le señalo el camino.

-Muchas gracias- y desapareció de la vista de la belga lo cual susurro que su amiga estaba de _suerte_. Habia leído la intensión del castaño en su mirada.

Xuehui subía lentamente las escaleras que lo conducían al lugar a donde se dirigía, imaginándose lo que estaba por hacer, cosa que estuvo pensando con precisión y también practicado, quería que todo saliese bien… conocía a la monegasca y por ningún motivo quisiera ofenderla con lo que estaba por decirle, al contrario, quería hacerle saber lo muy especial que era para él.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta que lo separaba del exterior aun más nervioso que antes, por cada paso que daba ese nivel de nervios aumentaba, a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba tan calmado como lo usual. Respiro hondo y la abrió.

-¿Briggite?- la llamo buscándola con la mirada.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla dormir pacíficamente apoyada sobre el único muro presente. Sonrió de lado, viéndola dormir durante unos segundos antes de sentarse su lado y apoyar la cabeza de la rubia en su brazo. Lo que tenia para decirle podía esperar un poco más…

**.**

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Cuántas clases se perdió? Se sintió estúpida por permitir eso, pero a pesar de todo se sentía bastante cómoda y durmió muy bien.

-Al fin despiertas-

Una voz a su lado la alerto, giro la cabeza y se encontró directamente con la mirada de su compañero.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- se separo por completo del otro muchacho un poco exaltada ¡No se esperaba que eso pasara! Pero si lo pensaba mejor, agradecía el hecho de que se tratase del macanese y no de cualquier otra persona.

-Yo…- desvió la mirada, buscando seguridad. El corazón de la rubia, sin saber bien el porqué, dio un vuelco.

-¿Tu…?-lo miro extrañada, ella era muy observadora y pudo notar que el castaño estaba un poco extraño.

-Seré breve- continúo luego de un pequeño suspiro.

-Por favor- no había algo que le molestase que los rodeos, le hacían perder su tiempo. Además de que tenía un raro presentimiento de lo que estaban por decirle.

El oji miel estaba por hablar de nuevo, pero el sonido proveniente del teléfono de la chica le interrumpió, y cabe decir que de la manera más descarada. Briggite se disculpo y lo atendió.

-Rayos… - resoplo luego de leer el mensaje que le había llegado, ahí otro problema.

-¿Paso algo malo?- le toco preguntar al ver la expresión molesta, divertida y un tanto irritada de la rubia, logrando que a sus ojos se mostrara muy graciosa y algo adorable.

-Francis y sus amigos se metieron en problemas, otra vez, y tengo que ir a buscarlo a la dirección- suspiro con cansancio ¿Algún día su hermano dejara de meterse en problemas? Al parecer ese día estaba muy lejos… demasiado.

Xuehui pensó que mas mala suerte no pudo haber tenido al ver a la chica tomar su mochila y levantarse para así irse, después de todo, las cosas no iban a salir a como quería… pero no podía permitirse perder esa oportunidad…

Briggite sintió que tomaban su mano y la jalaban hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo sobre el otro chico que no dudo ni un momento en atraparla con sus brazos. Eso logro que se pusiera un poco nerviosa y se preguntara el porqué habría hecho aquello.

-Me gustas…- susurro lo bastante cerca del odio de la chica con voz suave y totalmente seguro antes de que esta reaccionara.

El rostro de la rubia se tiño totalmente de rojo al escuchar aquellas dos palabras que habían cambiado por completo su opinión sobre ese día. Sonrió, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al asiático lo cual le sonrió de igual manera...

-Tú también…- y sin más se apego al pecho del chico sintiéndose aliviada, uno de los problemas que tanto le atormentaba se había resuelto y estaba feliz por el no haberse enamorado sola. Ok, eso sonó muy cursi para venir de ella pero no habían otras palabras para describir el cómo se sentía. El chico se sentía de la misma manera, pensando que las cosas de ahora en adelante iban a ser mucho mejor.

-Y…- luego de unos segundos, el chico pareció acordarse de algo. La rubia se separo de él y lo miro- Si necesitas ayuda con matemática, solo tienes que decirlo-

-Tenias que recordarme la desgracia- su rostro se torno traumado, y si, volvió a deprimirse- Además, tú tampoco sabes matemática- le dijo, intentando que su voz no sonase burlona.

-Lo sé, pero podemos buscar ayuda juntos-

Ambos rieron y volvieron a abrazarse, disfrutando del silencio y lo fresco que estaba el clima. Pero no todo era perfecto, el teléfono de la chica volvió a sonar y con eso decidieron ir por el francés, del cual se habían olvidado ya.

**.**

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A… la terraza- el finlandés se puso nervioso al encontrar a la belga parada justo en frente de las escaleras que daban hasta a donde deseaba ir.

-No puedes- negó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué?- no le quedo más que preguntar, la rubia estaba algo extraña.

-Por qué… -rayos, no había pensando en una buena excusa. Pero al escuchar un sonido provenir de arriba le hizo actuar rápido, indicando que alguien bajaba- Porque me acompañaras a la biblioteca- sonrió ampliamente feliz por su buena idea y tomo del brazo a Tino para llevarlo a rastra hasta el lugar sin siquiera dejarle protestar.

Porque si, no podía permitir que alguien interrumpiese lo que allá arriba había sucedido, por eso mismo se tomo la molestia en supervisar que nadie subiera…

**.**

-¡Pase! ¡He pasado!- exclamo con alivio luego de ver su calificación del examen que tantos dolores de cabeza le dio.

-¿Cuánto?- Xuehui se acerco hasta ella y le pregunto.

-Nueve más un punto de _ñapa_- rió por lo último, era la primera vez que le daban un punto de esa manera, pero gracias a el había pasado el examen- ¿Y tú?-

-Siete- se encogió de hombros, de por si era mucho más de lo que esperaba. La monegasca lo miro con desaprobación mal fingida- Y bien ¿Qué haremos para celebrar?- ignoro olímpicamente la mirada de la chica, hizo bolita el papel de su examen y lo lanzo por ahí.

-¿En serio…?- arqueo una ceja, divertida- Esta bien, quiero pastel- el asiático asintió, ya cuando se esperaba que iba a pedir eso. Ambos se tomaron de la mano para salir del salón de clase, que estaba hecho un desastre, ignorando que aun la hora no había terminado para así dirigirse a la pastelería de la otra cuadra ¡Los pasteles de ahí eran los más deliciosos de toda la ciudad!

Mientras ellos se retiraban con total despreocupación, no muy lejos de ahí Michael y Derya estaban por ver su calificación acordando que cada uno iba a ver el del otro.

-Ya sabes, a la cuenta de tres lo vemos- recordó la chica con nerviosismo.

-Ok-

-Uno-

-Dos-

-¡Tres!-

Y así fue, cada uno vio la calificación y lanzaron una sonora carcajada, claramente burlándose de la nota tan deprimente del otro. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ambos se reían de la misma manera, tomaron su examen y observaron que habían sacado lo mismo.

-Cero uno…- lloriquearon a la par.

Ahora sí, sus padres iban a aplicarle el castigo del año…

**.**

**.**

* * *

_*La palabra ñapa se utiliza para expresar algo que viene de mas, algo extra. En el caso de Mónaco le dieron un punto extra a lo que había sacado. Esto esta basado en mi examen de matemática de la vez pasada XD me paso igual XD_

_*Las calificaciones están expresadas del 1 al 20, así como en mi país. Osea que Mónaco paso porque saco la mitad, y eso es valido. Pero los otros tres si reprobaron XDD_

* * *

Lo se, que final mas malo! XD me odio a mi misma por eso ._. pero no saben como me bloquee con este fic twt me costo muchísimo trabajo, aunque no se note XD y si hay algún error, me disculpo twt siempre se me escapan u_u

Buee~ no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que me base en varias de mis "experiencias" para esto XD obvio que la parte del romance no es una ewe -forever alone- solo el cuando sacaron a los muchachos del salón de clases y la ultima de las calificaciones.

Espero le hayan gustado n_n/ Algún comentario, opinión pregunta, etc ya saben en donde hacerlo :3 Igual, me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esta pareja ¿Creen que debería seguir escribiendo sobre ellos?

Saludos! Gracias por leer


End file.
